


I'd like to spend some time, you look like Friday night

by notyellownotblue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyellownotblue/pseuds/notyellownotblue
Summary: Just Jeonghan try to make coups pay for beers: A very short story





	

“Beef!”  
his eyes are shining with the reflection of the huge red meat tray stacked almost ten layers. The waiter, impressed in the love the boy have for the food, smiles at him before walking away  
“Are you robbing me?”  
“you’re the one who offers to pay” he answers without looking at the other, picks up the chopsticks, carefully put the meat on the grill.

Okay, right, He did invite jeonghan to the dinner and he did say it’s on him but that’s because he wants to have at least a little bit of quality time with his friend, they haven’t met or even spoken for a week. Now his beloved friend just pay all the attention to the food, not even look at him

"Cheollie , Imagine how wonderful would these pretty little red pieces be, with beer"  
“No”  
“But they will taste so amazing”  
“No”

Jeonghan frowns at the abrupt rejection but that lasts for only 30 seconds before he moves on and does an evil face.

He leans in, so close that his nose almost touches the other’s face, the scent of his $187.50 shampoo hit seungcheol's nose, make the older's mind wander to all sort of things relating to jeonghan's hair. 

and jeonghan , as a person.

“give me the beer, I’ll give you another kind of meat”

Seungcheol doesn’t really understand

"What do you mean. I don't even think we can finish these and you want to order more"  
"Chollie"  
"What"  
"Coups, don't be stupid"  
The younger make a gesture, turns to look between his own leg then carefully shift his sight to the other’s crotch, hit seungcheol's upper thigh with his hand and purposely smile nicely at him 

The leader's eyes widen, but

"I told you, no"  
"damn it"  
"using your body isn't the solution for everything, you know"  
The next sentence didn't come out so clearly as jeonghan was chewing the food while speaking, seungcheol still catches something like "I don't totally agree. I never fail before." so he simply reply "you just did"

Suddenly he feels a pain and the new sense of warm skin on his nose tip.

Jeonghan pinches his nose.

They're starting to tweak each other nose. It’s becoming a little war. Neither letting go, the older boy suddenly realize how much he adores his younger’s little nose, within a second he grasp the other’s hand, drag jeonghan closer by pulling that little nose into his own face and place a light kiss on jeonghan's forehead.  
Shocked, the younger pull away and almost yell “I swear to god, do you want to fucking die”

 

 

 

“I’m going to die” word weakly and shakily slip out of his mouth "cheol-ah, can't you hurry the fuck up"  
"No"  
"WHAT"  
"Can't you wait"  
"No"  
"but what about me, I-" he make a sudden pause when the body against his start moving, rubbing against his pants "I waited for week"

Almost breathless, for a second they're both rubbing, thrusting into each other, filling every empty space they could find.  
Clenching his teeth, Seungcheol push the younger's body away "for seven days I've been torturing"

"cheol" panted, Jeonghan manage to speak the longest sentence he has ever made since they had this helpless conversation "do it now or I'll go find someone else and leave you blue"  
"what who"  
"don't know"  
"who"

 

Jeonghan's statement of never failing to get what he wants by shamelessly offers his body as an exchange might sound ridiculous but it just has been proved to be true two days ago.  
When Seongcheol ended up buying beers to match up with the meat.  
neither did the name jeonghan made a synonym with swindle for no reason

'I'm too full, we're probably throw up while doing it and that's so unsexy'  
'it's the best morning ever I want to go to church and pray with jisoo, don't break my perfect purest day'  
'let's eat chicken instead'

etc.

 

 

“Let’s go eat some stew and chicken next Friday, your favorite”  
“No”  
“Why? Please?”  
“no, you pervert”  
“you’re the one who offers”  
“I was playing around you asshole I didn’t think you would take that seriously”  
“I’ll buy you soju”  
“dozen and I don’t share”  
“Can I change the pronoun, like things you call me”  
“you’re disgusting”  
“ how about sitting on the la - ”  
“cut it off”

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language this is probably weird Idk lol  
> forgive me. I tried.  
> it's my first time writing stuff like this though.  
> I'm thinking about writing that scene a bit longer but eventually quit ;; lol  
> Yes, the title was inspired by the song  
> Anyway,  
> guess my bias


End file.
